One Last Time
by AmericanFirestorm
Summary: War has torn America apart. Many have died in the awful war against the Federation. But a select few stand. The outcasts, the ones no one thought could do anything great, are now our only hope. They're mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, and everything in between. Determined to win back their home, they'll do whatever it takes. They're Americans. They're soldiers. They're rebels.


**So here's my first chapter for the newly re-written story called "One Last Time." I hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own COD or its franchise. Just the Rebels. Enjoy! And please review. **

* * *

Prologue

"Daddy! Over here!"

The man quickly turned to throw the Frisbee to his young daughter. She caught it and laughed as she threw it to her older brother. He watched them toss to each other for a few minutes until a voice brought him out of his trance.

"Daniel!"

Daniel quickly turned around after hearing his wife's voice. She smiled and motioned him over. He smiled back and walked over to her, sitting down on the picnic blanket next to her. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how's the weather?" He greets. His wife smiled and chuckled.

"Pretty great if you ask me." She replies, rubbing her belly. "I think she agrees." She comments. Daniel smiled. His wife was carrying their third child, who was going to be named Arielle Marie Warren.

"Well we should be meeting little Arielle in about a week." He reminds her looking her in the eyes. "Are you nervous?" He asks.

She shook her head.

"Third times a charm." She chuckles. "I'm nervous but excited too."

Daniel nodded and kissed her passionately. His wife, Lindsey, was perfect in every way. They had met in high school and later married in their early 20s, so they were high school sweethearts. Their other two children, Aaron and Mackenzie, were ecstatic about having a little sister. They couldn't believe they were going to be a big brother and a big sister.

"Aaron and Mack are pretty excited too. I'm so glad they're taking this well. Most siblings would be jealous of their baby siblings." Lindsey admits. Daniel shrugged. Not his kids.

"They'll be a great big brother and sister."

"Yeah, I know."

Just then, his two young kids came running over.

"Dad! We just saw an awesome helicopter! Come see!" Young Aaron exclaims. His father laughed and followed him while his Mackenzie and her mother stay behind.

**-Later that night-**

It was around midnight when the attack began.

Daniel was woken up to the sound of his wife screaming. When he sat up, he saw two strange men taking her away outside. Daniel ran downstairs to try and catch up with them.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He screamed at them. They saw him as they loaded her into the truck. She was crying and calling out to her husband.

He ran as fast as he could to her, but one of the guards quickly shot him in the arm. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Save them, Daniel! Save them! Don't worry about us! We'll be okay!" Lindsey screamed. Save them? Who was she talking about?

"Lind…sey…" He whispered, holding his hand out as if he could grab her hand. She took notice of this and smiled weakly.

"I love you, Daniel. We both do." She says.

With that, Lindsey gave her husband one last glance before being shoved into a van.

"Lindsey….Arielle…I love…you." He says to himself before passing out as the van who held his wife and unborn daughter drove away.

**-Daniel's POV-**

When I came to again, I sat up to find the whole town on fire. I heard people screaming and crying. Saying that the enemies responsible were from South America and known as the Federation. They had hacked and turned ODIN against us.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself.

I slowly stood up and started to walk. Actually, limp was more like it. My leg hurt like hell.

I looked around for Lindsey, but quickly remembered what happened. She was taken away by those bastards.

I prayed to God that he would keep her safe and that Arielle would be safe too. While I prayed, someone yelled causing me to jump.

"BOMB!"

I look up to the sky and see ODIN is attacking again. I quickly limp to cover and I make just as the next bomb hits the ground. I hear more screams and noise. As I look over, I realize the destruction it has caused.

The streets were uneven, some raised ten feet out of the ground from impact. Fire was taking over houses and killing innocent people who were inside. People laid dead in the streets. It was an awful sight. A sight I wished would leave my mind.

"Dad!"

I quickly turned around and saw Aaron running towards me, carrying Mackenzie in his arms. He was crying and I didn't know why, until I realized that Mackenzie was bleeding on her head. Suddenly, she woke up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Aaron! Mack!" I yell and limp over to them. I pull them into a tight embrace after I reach them. They were safe. And alive.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Mack asked in her squeaky 6-year-old voice. Aaron looked at me and his muddy brown eyes asked the same question. I sigh.

"We're under attack. We need to get out of here." I replied as another bomb hit. We ducked for cover and then I knew it was time to go.

"Let's go." I say quickly, grabbing Aaron's hand. He had a good grip on Mack, so I didn't have to worry about her.

"Wait! Where's mom?!" He asked, looking around quickly.

Oh God…how could I tell them?

"I'll tell you everything when we're safe. Now come on. Let's go."

That was 10 years ago.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. I had a bad case of writer's block while writing this :/**

**Anyway, please review! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more action in the later chapters ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Firestorm**


End file.
